Encaje de medianoche
by Pewflexxx
Summary: Ex¨Amor en custodia¨Cambie el titulo.Resumn:Ya había dejado que sucediera la otra noche...cuando dejo que el pelinegro lo besara apasionadamente en el pasillo, dejando caer sus reportes al suelo.RoyxEd. No soy buena para los resumenes!capitulo3! lean!
1. Chapter 1

Edward estaba en central en un día como cualquier otro. Se desperezo a la luz del sol mientras pensaba en tomar una siesta, entonces sintió como dos ojos negro-azulados lo observaban de manera perversa. ¿Cómo podía mirarlo de esa forma? El solo hecho de pensarlo lo hacia ponerse rojo como un tomate.

Ya había dejado que sucediera la otra noche...cuando dejo que el pelinegro lo besara apasionadamente en el pasillo, dejando caer sus reportes al suelo.

Y cuando llego a la habitación agitado y rojo, y Al le pregunto porque se encontraba así, lo único que se le ocurrió contestar es que tenia fiebre.

Si, fiebre de amor...No podía dejar de pensar en el coronel ni un instante desde ese día. Y este estaba cada vez mas acechador, esperándolo en cada esquina como si quisiese cazarlo.

Ed se aparto del sol, había empezado a sudar. Y allí frente a los ojos del coronel...decidió hacer algo estúpido, se quito la chaqueta y la otra prenda que llevaba debajo, dejando su torso desnudo, perlado en sudor...

Mientras tiraba sus prendas, distraídamente al suelo. Espió por el rabillo del ojos a Mustang, para su sorpresa este había dejado de mirarlo y bostezando aburrido se había retirado rumbo a su oficina.

El rubio no sabia que sentimiento era mas fuerte si la vergüenza o la furia. ¡Se había sacado la ropa para él y el desgraciado reaccionaba de esa manera!

Volvió a vestirse rápidamente y lo siguió por el corredor. Al abrir la puerta vio que Roy Mustang lo esperaba sentado en su escritorio con su mirada perversa, y una sonrisa picara en los labios...

_Edward, a que se debe tu visita... _le dijo el ¨Taisa¨ despreocupadamente.

El rubio alquimista decidió seguirle el juego...

_-Vine a entregarle unos reportes-_ le respondió caminando despacio hacia el escritorio.

El coronel se puso de pie. Se acerco a Edward hasta quedar frente a el.

No veo que traigas ningún papel en la mano

El alquimista de acero levanto su mirada ambarina y la clavo en el coronel.Roy Mustang lo abrazo y beso violentamente, ed no pudo mas que ponerse en puntas de pie y agarrarse de su cuello. Por mas que se sentía avergonzado no podía negar que era lo que siempre había querido...

Cuando Edward se había entregado, abriendo los labios para que Roy profundizara el beso este se apartó de él de repente.

¿Qué sucede? preguntó el rubio aun agitado.

Esto no esta bien respondió el coronel acercándose a un armario junto a su escritorio.

Ed lo miro azorado sin saber que contestar. Es cierto, eso que hacían no era correcto...pero que mas le daba a él, era un pervertido, medio cuartel sabia de sus aventuras amorosas. ¿Porque querría guardar la compostura ahora?

Roy comenzó a hurgar en el placard y Ed se distrajo de su frustración tratando de adivinar que buscaba...

Después de un rato el coronel saco del mueble un vestido de muselina rosa con moños y encajes del mismo color y falda armada. Luego saco un sostén también rosa y con volados y un par de bragas haciendo juego. Remato el conjunto con un par de portaligas y medias finas con ligas con puntillas haciendo juego. Dejó todo sobre el escritorio.

Edward reprimió una risa al imaginar al coronel con esa ropa...¿es que a caso además de pervertido era también travestido?

Volvió a mirar a Edward, con hambre.

Full Metal...¡Quítate la ropa!

Edward sintió que se le venia el alma a los pies.

o-O...¡¡¡¿Queeee?!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! disculpen el retraso, aqui esta el segundo capitulo. Decidi cambiar el titulo de ¨Amor en custodia¨ por ¨Encaje de medianoche¨ me parecio mas adecuado xD.

Capitulo 2 : Inesperado

Full Metal...¡Quítate la ropa!

Edward sintió que se le venia el alma a los pies.

o-O...¡¡¡¿Queeee?!!!

Lo que oíste...quiero que te quites la ropa y te pongas esto dijo señalando el provocativo conjunto que estaba sobre escritorio.

Edward hubiese querido gritar, patear el suelo y golpear al coronel hasta que se destrozara su automail...pero no pudo, de repente la idea le parecía tentadora, peligrosamente tentadora...

Miro alrededor deteniéndose en la puerta dos veces, el coronel esperaba pacientemente cruzado de brazos. Una sonrisa socarrona se formo en su rostro al ver que su subordinado reaccionaba tal cual lo había esperado...

_Esta...Esta bien_ dijo Edward sumamente sonrojado. Sin dejar de mirar al suelo, se despojó de su ropa.

Se acercó al escritorio para ponerse la ropa intima...pero el coronel lo sostuvo de la muñeca.

Permíteme...- le dijo, clavándole su mirada perversa negro-azulada.

El coronel tomo las bragas semitransparentes de tul y empezó a vestir a su subordinado, con las delicadas prendas. La cara de Ed estaba de un rosa mas vivo que los lazos de seda que adornaban el sostén, que ahora le colocaba su coronel.

Tuvo que aguantar la respiración cuando le puso el estrecho vestido rosa con corset de ajuste y hasta gruñó incomodo, cuando Roy le termino de acomodar el portaligas y las medias de seda.

El rubio jamás se había sentido tan incomodo en su vida, no solo por la situación, si no por in confortabilidad de su femenino vestir.

- Asi esta mejor – dijo Mustang conforme, terminada su labor.

- ¿qué...

No pudo terminar su queja...El coronel se abalanzo sobre el, arrojándolo sobre el escritorio. Empezó a besarlo violentamente en la boca, hurgando debajo de la falda para quitarle los calzones de tul que hace instantes le había puesto...

Mientras el coronel se deshacía de su ropa interior, Edward pensaba en que inútil habia sido todo aquello...Le habloo, aprovechando que Mustang estaba entretenido mordisqueando su cuello.

- ¿a que viene todo esto?

El coronel dejo de besarlo y lo miro, sonriendo de lado.

A que, solo me acuesto con mujeres...

Edward se quedó de piedra, mientras Roy sacaba a su ¨amigo¨ del pantalón. El rubio reacciono cuando sintió la invasión del dedo del coronel en su interior.

-¿qué? BASTA! Yo no soy una mujer! Suéltame!

Muy tarde, linda...- le dijo el pelinegro trabándole las muñecas contra el escritorio - Ya estas en el juego, ahora respeta las reglas...

-¡Suéltame!

Roy le tapó la boca con un violento beso, al tiempo que lo penetraba de golpe, sin ninguna piedad.

Edward dejó de luchar ante el dolor agudo que desgarraba su interior. Solo unas lagrimas frías se escurrían por sus mejillas, rogando que todo aquello no fuera mas que un amargo sueño...

No sintió placer en ningún momento, solo dolor, y miedo, mucho miedo. Temía que incluso el coronel pudiera matarlo al terminar su acto.

Pero no fue así...Roy simplemente se alejó, saco una botella de Whisky de dentro de su saco y empezó a beber.

Edward estaba en shock...temía moverse, temía hablar. Temblaba...

Por fin, luego de haber bebido buena parte del contenido de su botella, el coronel habló:

- Quiero que mañana a la media noche vengas aquí, a mi oficina...No se te ocurra faltar...

Una mezcla de odio, asco y miedo, invadieron al alquimista de acero al escuchar estas palabras. Pero no se negó, ni dijo nada mas. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y se quito lo que quedaba de las prendas de encaje desgarradas.

Se vistió a duras penas con su ropa, tratando de ignorar la sangre entre sus piernas, y el dolor que lo torturaba a cada movimiento.

Salió de la oficina, sin mirar al coronel que bebía en un rincón, como si nada...

Lloró todo el camino de vuelta hasta su dormitorio, y aunque s secaba los ojos cada vez las lagrimas surgían sin control. Se repetía una y otra vez que debía calmarse por Al...se preocuparía si lo veía así, sospecharía...

No podía involucrar a su pequeño hermano en algo así¿y Mustang lo dañaba? No podría soportarlo...

Entró en su cuarto, rogando que Alphonse estuviera durmiendo. Pero no era así, su hermano lo esperaba pacientemente sentado sobre la cama.

- Nii-san, me preocupe. Te fuiste sin decirme a donde ibas...

Se esforzó por sonreír. Quería decirle a su hermano que todo estaba bien, que solo había salido a dar una vuelta...

Pero no pudo, un débil ¨ Al ¨ salió de sus labios antes de desplomarse en el piso.

-¡¡¡Nii-san!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No teman...la tragedia no durara mucho : P . Recuerden dejar reviews!!! Si llego a los diez subo el siguiente capitulo el martes!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!!! Estoy feliz! hace unos dias he cumplido 15 años, felicitenme ya soy grande! xD. Asi que les traigo de regalo el capitulo 3. Gracias a todas por sus reviews, una disculpa a Loreto W, realmente estaba siendo ironica con la extorsión xD, no lo decia en serio : P.

Le dedico este capi a Vittoria de Lenfent, porque me encabnta su fic Silver Fenix esta re cute! leanlo!xD

Los dejo con el capi!

Capitulo 3: Encaje

- ¡No!¡y no! Nadie tiene que saber de esto ¿me oyó¡nadie!

- Pero señor Elric...

- ¡Nadie¡Si mi hermano se entera yo mismo me encargaré de que no atienda un paciente nunca mas!

-Como prefiera...No tiene lesiones graves, de todas formas hicimos unos análisis de rutina...Tendrá los resultados la semana entrante...

Edward gruño como respuesta, tomando una cucharada de su aguada sopa de fideos de hospital. Había pasado toda la noche allí. Se encargo que los médicos le informaran a Al que solo fue un desmayo por cansancio, Ed se encargo de terminar de convencer a su hermano con muchas sonrisas fingidas y bromas estúpidas, y Alphonse solo regaño a su Nii-san por esforzarse demasiado.

Esa misma tarde Edward abandonó el hospital, intentó disimular lo mejor que pudo los dolores que tenia al caminar. Le dijo a Al que había estado entrenando demasiado y le dolían las piernas...En el hospital también mintió, dijo que lo habían atacado en la calle, pero obviamente se dieron cuenta que había sido violado. Los médicos solo lo miraron seriamente y le sugirieron amablemente ver a un psicólogo, él sonrió de lado, mandándolos amablemente al carajo.

Cuando llego a su dormitorio, recordó lo que le había dicho Mustang anoche:

¨ Quiero que mañana a la media noche vengas aquí, a mi oficina . No se te ocurra faltar...¨

Volvió a temblar...

Pensó en matar a mustang y huir con Al¿pero que haría entonces? Sin la ayuda del ejercito quizás nunca podría devolverle a Al su cuerpo...Por otro lado si iba con el coronel y lo trataba como la noche anterior...no creía poder soportarlo.

Se recostó. Durmió todo el resto de la tarde...y a las doce en punto despertó. Intento ignorar los números brillantes del reloj, pero no pudo. Se levantó y se vistió intentando no despertar a Al, sin éxito.

- Nii-san...¿dónde vas a esta hora?

- Solo voy a dar una vuelta Al, dormí demasiado, necesito despejarme...

Caminó mecánicamente hasta el cuartel, hasta la oficina de el Taisa. Golpeó la puerta y tembló al escuchar la voz elegante del coronel invitándolo a pasar.

Cuando entró casi se cae de espaldas. Roy Mustang estaba reclinado en su sillón, ojeando lo que parecía ser un catalogo de lencería erótica. En su escritorio había una amplia gama de fina ropa interior femenina. Había desde finas bragas rosadas de tul con moñitos hasta brillantes corsets de ajuste de cuero negro, medias con liga de todos los colores y portaligas, por supuesto que parecían gustarle mucho al perverso militar. Habia tanta lencería como para llenar una tienda.

- Estas completamente enfermo- fue el saludo del alquimista de acero.

-Bien, gracias Full Metal...no pensé que vendrías- contestó el coronel, dejando el catalogo sobre una pila de bragas.

Edward rió amargamente.

-¿ No lo pensaste? Me amenazaste para que viniera ¿no te acuerdas? Quizás tomaste demasiado y tampoco te acuerdas de lo que me hiciste anoche...

Su voz se quebró y bajó la cabeza para que Mustang no pudiera ver sus lagrimas.

- Vamos... no seas dramático, se que en el fondo te gustó.- tomó un corset del montón. Era rojo de encaje y con portaligas – Mira ¿no es precioso? Creo que este color combinaría muy bien con tu color de pelo...

- ¿Qué quieres de mi? – le preguntó Edward conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo.

- No es obvio...quiero que te lo pruebes.

Y el subordinado obedeció. Como la noche anterior comenzó a sacarse la ropa, quejándose un poco, ya que aun sentía dolor.

Mustang le puso el corset con tremenda rapidez y maestría, y unas medias en red rojas y zapatos de tacón alto del mismo tono. Cubrió el automail de su brazo con un guante largo de terciopelo, también rojo.

Edward no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el trato cuidadoso del coronel, tan distinto al de la noche anterior. Incluso le gustaba verse con esa ropa...lo excitaba. Poco a poco fue olvidándose del miedo y hasta sonrió cuando el coronel se acercó a el con lo que parecían dos esferas de goma...

-¿qué es eso? – preguntó divertido.

-Son senos falsos –dijo Roy riendo – póntelos.

Una vez terminada su obra, el coronel abrió una de las puertas del mueble junto a su escritorio donde había un espejo, puso a Edward frente a él.

- Mírate

Una sensual jovencita miró a Edward desde el espejo. No pudo creer que se tratara de él mismo. Hasta el guante y las medias disimulaban sus implantes de automail y le daban un aspecto elegante. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la belleza de su imagen.

El resto de la noche bebieron champan y hablaron de cosas sin sentido. El coronel parecía un experto en lencería, incluso le confeso que todo lo que sabia lo había aprendido del difunto Maes Hughes, quien era su amante y lo travestía antes de cada noche de pasión.

Edward comenzó a sentir sus mejillas enrojecer y su cuerpo entibiarse con cada copa, empezó a desear que la charla terminara, para darle pasa a la ¨acción¨. El alcohol le hizo olvidar de la noche anterior, de los dolores...y coronel le parecía cada vez mas atractivo.

Pero una vez terminada la charla de que colores de bragas le sentarían mejor con su tono de piel, el coronel Roy Mustang dio por terminada la velada.

Ed se vistió nuevamente y volvió a su cuarto algo desilusionado...Por alguna razón se sentía incomodo en su ropa común, hubiera querido quedarse con esas prendas de encaje, le sentaban tan bien...

- Pero ¡en que estoy pensando!

Sacudió la cabeza, varias veces como si quisiera expulsar esa idea de ella y entró a su cuarto. Otra vez, Al lo esperaba sobre la cama, tenia un sobre en las manos...

- Ni-san...Yo...¿Porque no me lo habías dicho?

Edward sintió que se le venia el alma a los pies...¿Se habría enterado su hermano de que fue abusado? Pero eso era imposible...

- No se de que hablas, Al...

-Alphonse se levantó, hablo con la voz quebrada y enojosa.

-¡De esto hablo!- dijo blandiendo el sobre en su mano derecha...

-¿Qué es eso?

-Los resultados del hospital...los enviaron con urgencia hoy...porque...

-¿Qué?¿Qué es lo que pasa con los resultados?

¡Edward¡Como pudiste ocultarme que vas a tener un bebé!

¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! O-O

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Si no me dejan 20 reviews no escribo nunca mas!

Era broma, era broma! xD, pero dejen sus comentarios, que para mi son muy importantes ;-;


	4. Chapter 4

Disculpen la tardanza, prometo subir el proximo capitulo y responder los reviews la semana que viene.

Por favor dejen reviews! xD

disfruten el capitulo...

Capitulo 4¿Embarazado?

- ¡No¡No¡Y no! Es una equivocación¡Es totalmente imposible que este embarazado¡Esto es una total estupidez!

Al seguía gritándole a su hermano indignado.

- ¡Edward como pudiste¡Que diría nuestra madre!

¡Basta Al¡Te estas comportando como un idiota! Yo soy un hombre ¿te acuerdas? Es físicamente imposible que este embarazado...

Pero los resultados...

¡Al carajo con los resultados! Se habrán equivocado de persona...

No, nii-san enviaron una carta diciendo...

Pero Alphonse detuvo su explicación súbitamente, al ver como su hermano se ponía pálido de repente, sujetándose del marco de la puerta.

Nii.san...¿qué te sucede?

Voy a...voy...

Edward salió corriendo como bólido rumbo al baño.

¡¡¡Nii-san!!!

Seguido del portazo, Alphonse escucho ruido de arcadas, seguido de agua correr. Ed salió del baño todavía pálido y débil.

Ah dios...creo que mi estomago quedó completamente vacío...

¡Lo ves¡Estas embarazado!

¡Por favor¡Basta con eso! Tomé unas copas con el coronel nada mas...

Se ruborizó, recordándose vestido como chica frente al coronel que lo observaba con su mirada seductora...

Si Alphonse hubiera tenido alguna expresión esta habría sido de profundo disgusto...

¿Es el coronel el padre de tu bebé, nii-san?

¡¡¡Basta con eso del bebé!!! Mañana mismo vamos al hospital, para que veas que ese examen es una patraña...Me voy a dormir, me siento terriblemente cansado...

Dicho esto se desplomó en cama, sin siquiera quitarse el abrigo...

Alphonse observó a su hermano dormir unos instantes, pensando en la relación del coronel con Edward. Muchas veces se abstraía de ese modo. El no podía dormir, sin embargo si podía distraerse de tal modo, que su mente vagaba, soñando despierto...Así estaba la noche anterior cuando su hermano había entrado a la habitación sigilosamente, intentando no ser descubierto...¿Qué relación tendría su nii-san con el Taisa Mustang?

Alphonse aun conservaba en su puño metálico la carta que había llegado del hospital, junto a los resultados...

La carta decía claramente como era posible que Edward estuviese embarazado, y el lo creía, hasta tenia una buena idea de quien podría ser el padre...

Mañana tendría mas carácter, le refregaría la carta en la cara a su hermano y le exigiría una respuesta...ahora seria imposible despertarlo.

Además se veía tan tierno durmiendo así...su queridísimo nii-san...

Alphonse no se ocultaba a si mismo, sus celos hacia el coronel y el anhelo profundo de verse algún día en los brazos de su hermano. Ahora ante este suceso veía sus anhelos desmoronarse...¿y si el coronel fuese el padre? No quería ni pensarlo, pero era casi obvia su paternidad...

El joven en la armadura de metal, salió a dar un paseo por las calles de central, para tratar de olvidar sus penas. Doblando por un callejón oscuro, (al que no tuvo reparos en entrar, ya que ¿quién atacaría a un enorme gigante de metal como el?) Se encontró con una figura apostada en una de las paredes. La figura se acerco a la débil luz de luna que se reflejaba en una de las paredes. Vió un rostro blanco de resplandecientes ojos violetas, cabello oscuro sujeto por una bandana.

- Oh...- exclamó el sujeto- el pequeño Alphonse ¿verdad? Justo a quien quería encontrar...

Al se estremeció reconociendo al homúnculo.

- Tu eres...Envy...

- Jaja...veo que me conoces...Dime ¿te gustaría saber como recuperar pronto tu cuerpo?

-¿Qué?

Alphonse sabia que la criatura no era de confianza, pero no pudo evitar imaginarse con su cuerpo de nuevo, y en brazos de su hermano...

El homúnculo sonrió como adivinando lo que el joven pensaba.

-¿Cómo? – pregunto Alphonse con la voz quebrada-¿Cómo puedo recuperarlo?

-Ah...paciencia, pronto lo sabrás. Pero antes...deberás hacerme un pequeñísimo favor...


End file.
